


tied up like two ships

by GeorgiaTomlinsonStyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgiaTomlinsonStyles/pseuds/GeorgiaTomlinsonStyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry è cambiato, Louis è lo stesso. Si perdono,ma si ritroveranno?</p>
            </blockquote>





	tied up like two ships

"Harry tra cinque minuti nella hall, dai muoviti smettila di fare yoga puoi allenarti in pullman con Mark", Niall non si sprecava neanche più ad entrare in stanza, alle otto del mattino Harry meditava, nudo, in quella stupida posizione del loto o sa Dio cos'altro, lo sapevano tutti e lo spettacolo seppur divertente era imbarazzante. "Niall arrivo vado in bagno un secondo giuro che arrivo dillo agli altri".  
-Perchè proprio stamattina? perchè proprio oggi l'intervista con Sugarscape? Harry infatti stava meditando; e meditava e rimeditava e rimuginava e poi giù a piangere e a imprecare e poi a imprecare perchè non avrebbe voluto nè dovuto imprecare, ma perchè cazzo proprio quella stramaladetta mattina avevano un'intervista quando l'unica cosa che avrebbe voluto fare dopo due lunghissimi anni di agognata pace interiore era starsene in camera ad autocommiserarsi, mangiando junk food, bevendo una bottiglia di gin e guardando lo schermo del suo telefono privato nella vana speranza che si illuminasse con la scritta "Louis".-

Perchè? perchè era bastato uno stupido sogno erotico a farlo ripiombare nell'abisso di disperazione da cui era uscito con fatica e sudore? perche proprio adesso, e perchè non era riuscito a riprendere sonno da che si era svegliato all'alba? Davvero, non aveva senso. Era sotto gli occhi di tutti il fatto che Harry non fosse più lontanamente innamorato di Louis da lungo tempo, alcuni addirittura lo accusavano di essere freddo, distante, quasi scostante e infastidito dalla presenza del suo vecchio amico. Prima ci avevano creduto gli altri, e poi aveva finito con il crederci anche lui, Louis era acqua passata, era tutto finito, pensava che l'avrebbe amato per sempre, ma quella era l'utopia di un ragazzino sedicenne che non aveva ancora capito che potere potesse avere sul mondo intero, che potesse essere ancora attratto dalle donne, che non sapeva esistesse un mondo al di fuori di Louis Tomlison; ma quel bambino non c'era più, il nuovo Harry era molto più sicuro e consapevole di sè. Il nuovo Harry beveva solo smoothie salutari, praticava yoga e meditazione con costanza, passava tutto il suo tempo libero a Los Angeles, in compagnia di amici hipster e intellettuali, non era interessato alle scorribande notturne, alle canne, non gli piaceva quel linguaggio eccessivamente scurrile, quel modo di fare strafottente, i litigi su Twitter,niente di tutto ciò faceva per lui. Il management li aveva obbligati a rivolgersi parola di tanto in tanto durante le interviste, li faceva addittura stare seduti accanto, era una strategia per mettere a tacere una volta per tutte le voci su quel cazzo di personaggio inventato che altro non era Larry Stylinson; i vertici di Modest avevano pensato "li facciamo passare di nuovo per amici, le fan si calmeranno, smetteranno di dire che gli impediamo di interagire, vedranno che se non sono affettuosi l'uno con l'altro è una scelta loro e non nostra", e così avevano agito. Certo, lo zoccolo duro del fandom non perdeva occasione per scrutinare meticolosamente ogni singolo video disponibile in cui lo sguardo di Harry si posasse per una frazione di secondo sul viso di Louis, ma la cosa piano piano stava scemando. Per Harry di certo era scemata, Harry non amava più Louis, anzi, quando si era reso conto che per questioni lavorative una storia con Nadine Leopold sarebbe stata impossibile ne aveva sofferto. Non si ricordava neanche cosa volesse dire soffrire per amore, ma ci era riuscito finalmente, le sue lacrime erano sgorgate e non per Louis; quando lo realizzò nè fu talmente felice che il pensiero di Nadine evaporò nel giro di una settimana, ma era stato bello sentirsi finalmente libero dalle catene di quell'altro amore. E così pensava che le cose sarebbero rimaste... fino a quello stramaledetto sogno. - Vecchio Harry buongiorno, bentornato, complimenti sei veramente un genio, ti meriti un Nobel, 21 anni buttati nel cesso, fatti un applauso,- era quello che continuava a ripetersi da che si era svegliato alle cinque del mattino, ancora confuso e intorpidito; ma poi aveva messo a fuoco, il sogno, quelle sensazioni assopite da tanto, il calore di Louis, del suo Louis, la dolcezza che metteva nel baciarlo, ogni volta come se fosse la prima, ma la passione come se potesse essere l'ultima; come si sentiva a casa ogni volta che sentiva il tocco di Louis su un suo braccio, su una spalla, su una guancia, nei capelli, sulle labbra, quando lo abbracciava, quando pretendeva di essere abbracciato, quando sceglievano un film da guardare, mentre decidevano che pizza ordinare, perchè Harry non cucinava tanto spesso come si credeva, Louis gli rubava troppe energie, lo sapevano tutti e due che qualsiasi film scegliessero, non riuscivano mai a superare la soglia dei quindici minuti senza che fossero avvinghiati l'uno all'altro, senza maglietta, l'amore negli occhi, la voce di Louis che si faceva più bassa, tremolante, sempre sul punto di rompersi per l'emozione, sempre con la paura di potersi rompere a vicenda per quanto si amavano; e finivano in camera, puntualmente, perchè loro erano sempre stati due love birds, le cose sul divano non le facevano, volevano il talamo nuziale, ci tenevano a essere romantici e premurosi l'uno nei confronti dell'altro. - -Merda sono fottuto. Lo amo ancora. L'intervista. Devo andare cazzo è tardissimo.-   
Avevano sempre almeno due macchine, era da tanto che lasciarli andari in giro tutti insieme era diventato troppo problematico; da che Zayn se n'era andato le coppie di solito erano Harry-Niall e Louis-Liam. Ma se era per questo di solito Harry non passava la notte a piangere pensando a quanto gli mancava avere Louis dentro di lui o viceversa, quindi al diavolo, con grande nonchalance si era ritrovato a salire su una Pryus nera subito dopo Louis. - Mmm ok bene, non mi sembra schifato. Oddio sembra così freddo e sulle sue però non mi dice neanche ciao oddio mi odia me lo sento forse devo scendere no non voglio scendere oddio che profumo di pulito ha usato lo shampoo dell'albergo l'ho usato anch'io abbiamo lo stesso profumo basta Harry controllati smettila dì qualcosa o sembrerai un idiota- "Harry?" "si Lou?" -oddio oddio come mi è venuto in mente di chiamarlo così cazzo cazzo cos'ho fatto Harry basta parolacce smettila -"tutto bene?"

-Non può essere vero dev'essere un sogno; non può essere salito davvero sulla mia stessa macchina. si Louis ci è salito dovrà dirti qualcosa di orribile tipo che si è accorto di come lo guardavi ieri sera e la sera prima e la sera ancora prima e tutte le sere e i pomeriggi e le mattine del mondo che Dio ha messo in terra da che lo conosci a questa parte e ti dirà di smetterla perchè gli da fastidio del resto è stato chiarissimo quando ti ha detto le cose sono cambiate Lou, non mi sento di amarti come un tempo, sono cambiato le cose sono cambiate, è finita no non ci pensare adesso o si accorgerà che sei triste e non c'è niente di peggio di un ex fidanzato triste che non ti ha ancora dimenticato e ti fissa tutti i giorni come se potesse perderti da un momento all'altro quando in realtà ti ha già perso ma ti ama troppo per metterselo in testa e continua a sperare che un giorno ti svegli e decidi che lo ami di nuovo.-

"ehm si bene bene certo, e tu?" "si benissimo".......pausa...... "hm no ok chiedevo solo perchè cioè, perchè insomma, intendo cioè è.. strano, non mi aspettavo che salissi in macchina con me". Harry non sapeva davvero cosa rispondere, era andato in black out. Ma cosa si aspettava? Di essere accolto con un saluto informale e una battuta come se niente fosse? magari anche un abbraccio, oh si certo, se lo era dipinto perfettamente quell'abbraccio, lui che saliva in macchina e Louis sfoderando il suo sorriso migliore che allargava le braccia per fargli spazio sul suo petto; idiota, cazzo che idiota. Così decise di non rispondere, giocando sul fatto che ormai tutti erano abituati all'alone di mistero che si portava dietro costantemente, Harry poteva tranquillamente non rispondere, ecco.  
Rimasero in silenzio tutto il tragitto, Louis spaventato a morte dal pensiero di poter fare innervosire Harry quando gli aveva già negato una risposta una volta.  
L'intervista non fu niente di chè, meno male c'erano Liam, santo Liam, a rispondere con entusiasmo a tutte le domandedi spessore e Niall, santo Niall, a dire una cazzata dietro l'altra finendo costantemente con la testa tra le gambe per le risate che gli suscitavano quelle stesse cose che uscivano dalla sua bocca.  
Quel pomeriggio i social impazzirono, tutte le fan sostenitrici della coppia Harry&Louis ne pensavano una più del diavolo cercando di capire il perchè dell'aria sfatta e assente di Harry e il broncio di Louis. C'era dietro il management di sicuro.

-Oddio devo smettere di passare tutto questo tempo su Instagram ma che ingenue sapessero che il management non centra niente, dovrei commentare sotto qualche foto dicendo "ei e se invece harry e louis avessero avuto dei problemi personali perchè quell'idiota di harry è salito in macchina con louis dopo due anni e non gli ha rivolto parola invece di guardarlo negli occhi e dirgli senti io ti amo ancora, sono ancora fottutamente, disperatamente, perdutamente innamorato di te, sei il problema più grande della mia vita, lo sei sempre stato, perchè ti voglio talmente tanto che il semplice fatto di starti a un metro di distanza mi fa mancare l'aria, la terra sotto i piedi, il battito cardiaco, la percezione delle cose e sono stato un idiota a lasciarti perchè pensavo che fossi felice con Eleanor quando in relatà avrei dovuto sapere che mi amavi anche tu da morire ma sono stato debole e ho rovinato tutto?"-

-Mmm vediamo ashtag larrystylinson mmok no solito, già visto, vecchia, photoshop, oddio oddio aspetta apri fammi vedere oh cazzo Louis smettila non ce la puoi fare oddio come mi guardava perchè mi guarda così perchè mi fa questo perchè mi ignora e mi tratta come se fossi feccia e poi mi fissa nello stesso modo in cui mi guardava quando cercavo di preparare il tè ma non riuscivo perchè mi saltava addosso e mi portava in camera per baciarmi e fare l'amore per ore o minuti o a volte anche secondi perchè cazzo non ce la faccio più non ce la faccio più non ce la basta questa cosa deve finire.-

-TOC TOC-  
"Si un attimo arrivo, un momento metto una maglietta" -mmm basta ma perchè questa giornata non finisce punto e basta chi è ancora cosa vogliono da me voglio un cazzo di giorno da solo in pace solo per me per soffrire in silen-

"Louis" "Ei Haz, posso entrare?" "si, si certo vieni, vuoi un tè?"  
Louis si era ripromesso a lungo, oddio a lungo... li separava un solo piano di ascensore, ma gli era sembrato il piano di ascensore più lungo del mondo, di mantenere la calma, di parlare ponderatamente, di moderare i termini e di non fare scenate, ma di essere ragionevole e comprensivo. Poi però non ce l'aveva fatta e allora...

"Mi chiedi se voglio del tè? Veramente? non busso a una porta dietro alla quale ci sia tu da due fottutissimi anni e la prima cosa che ti viene in mente di chiedermi è se voglio del tè? che cazzo me ne frega del tè Harry quando l'unica stramaledetta cosa che voglio da quando ho diciotto anni sei tu, tu, tu solo tu cristo santissimo, come fai a non vederlo, perchè continui a torturarmi così? mi sono detto, sai cosa mi sono ogni santa sera, prima di andare a letto strafatto di sonniferi, o alcol, o droghe perchè dormire senza di te è mi è impossibile, sai cosa mi sono detto? Louis sei giovane, harry è stato il tuo primo amore e questa cosa ovviamente ti resterà sempre nel cuore in un suo posto speciale, ma la vita va avanti, conoscerai un'altra persona e sarai felice con lei e sorriderai pensando a quanto sei stato scemo a credere che non ti saresti mai più innamorato, ma è una stronzata Harry, perchè tu me lo rendi impossibile. Quei cazzo di sguardi che mi tiri continuamente ogni volta che siamo su un palco o su un divano insieme io poi li vedo su internet, viviamo nel 2015, te ne sei accorto per caso o sei troppo impegnato a pensare a che camicetta a fiori mettere per uscire con Nick o a che gusto prendere il tuo frozen yogurt delle quattro del pomeriggio?"

Harry rimase zitto fermo immobile impalato imbalsamato, aveva così paura di muoversi che cercava di non respirare. In pochi secondi nella sua testa passarono un milione di flash back, tutti i momenti in cui si era ripetuto che Louis si era affezionato troppo a Eleanor per poter credere che fossero solo buoni amici, tutte le volte che non aveva creduto alle spiegazioni del suo fidanzato, tutte le notti passate insonne perchè non riusciva più a credere alle promesse d'amore che Louis gli faceva tutte le sere prima di andare a dormire tenendolo stretto tra le sue braccia, accarezzandogli il volto e spostandogli i capelli per baciarlo, tutte le volte che negli occhi blu di Nadine che lo guardavano sorridendo fino a formare delle pieghette ai lati e uno sventolio di lunghe ciglia aveva rivisto una versione di Louis che il mondo intero avrebbe accettato e allora non avrebbe più dovuto sopportare che qualche ragazza potesse andarsene in giro abbracciata o mano nella mano con l'amore della sua vita. Ma il suo piccolo mondo immaginario gli si era appena rivoltato contro; come aveva potuto non fidarsi di Louis? Di quello che pochi minuti dopo averlo conosciuto gli aveva chiesto foto e autografo perchè già credeva in lui? Mai nessuno lo avrebbe amato in quel modo così tenero, profondo, totalizzante.  
La sua presa di coscienza quasi non era finita che Louis sentì due braccia cingergli le ginocchia e uno scroscio di pianti misti a delle scuse strozzate che provenivano dal basso. C'era Harry, prostrato ai suoi piedi, che tra uno "scusami" un "perdonami" un "non lasciarmi mai più andare via" e un "ti amo, ti amo, ti amo" si stava seriamente disidratando per il pianto. Così gli prese la testa tra le sue mani, riuscì con fatica a convincere quell'idiota piangente a guardarlo negli occhi e gli disse "Ei, baby, Hazza, guardami, va tutto bene, sono qui, vieni qui, alzati dai, ti perdono".  
Harry si alzò, si stropicciò goffamente gli occhi e il naso, non riusciva ancora a guardarlo in faccia però, si vergognava troppo del suo comportamento da codardo, ma a Louis questo non importava, così gli riprese il volto, lo girò fino a incontrare il suo e lo guardò dritto negli occhi con quei due meravigliosi occhi blu che il mondo avrebbe dovuto accettare questa volta, e piano, avvicinandosi poco alla volta, accarezzandogli una guancia con una mano e i capelli con l'altra posò le sue labbra su quella di Harry, che istintivamente gli morse il labbro superiore come a dire "resta qui non lasciarmi". Louis glielo fece fare, non c'era niente che non lasciasse fare al suo HazzaBoo, anche dopo tutto questo tempo, e così quella notte, quando Harry piangendo, per la commozione questa volta, gli disse che aveva bisogno di stare dentro di lui, le sua mano arrivò in una frazione di secondo al comodino, dopo poco stava cospargendo le dita di Harry di lubrificante, e dopo poco ancora gli stava infilando un preservativo, e poi vide il paradiso, quello che gli era stato negato così a lungo, quello che solo il suo Harry nudo in un letto poteva dargli, e glielo diede tutta la notte,perchè quando uno dei due si sentiva vicino al culmine si fermavano, e restavano fermi, l'uno dentro l'altro, per paura di perdersi di nuovo.  
Ma noi sappiamo che questo non succederà più...


End file.
